


Star

by culturethings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Fluff, M/M, Multi, he’s in little space you read the tags don’t attack me, pls protect him, taeyong is their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturethings/pseuds/culturethings
Summary: To: mr. suhdude what do we doFrom: mr. suhwe baby him and spoil him until he is suffocated in our love, duh.





	Star

Taeyong declared war with himself in times like these.  After a long day, week, sometimes even months at a time, he’d feel his mind and body slip somewhere out of his grasp.  When alone, at home, and snuggled under his duvet, he loved it. He found comfort in the loss of control over himself; In these times he was allowed to avoid as much responsibility as he wanted, and act as much like a child as he wished to.  Occasionally though, after a hard day’s, week’s, or month’s work, the rest of the boys enjoyed dinner and drinks as a way to unwind. Taeyong never enjoyed it anyway, for he hadn’t much tolerance for alcohol. Though while in his safe space, he didn’t find himself wishing for it very often.  He found a hand brushing smoothly through his hair and a generous cuddle session was  _ much _ more enjoyable.

The air outside was dry and brisk, and it contributed heavily to the growing need to be wrapped up and babied.

“Cold…” Taeyong pouted and muttered to himself, not allowing his voice to spread with the wind much.  However, the younger boy walking ahead of him felt his ears perk up.

“What a stressful fucking week,”  One boy expressed firmly, followed by a loud sigh.

“Language, Yuta.  There’s children here.”  The tallest boy, Johnny, replied.

“I’m not a child.”  Scoffed the youngest, Haechan.

A smirk placed itself upon Johnny’s lips, a quiet giggle passing through them.

“Who said I was talking about you?”

Taeyong felt his ears heat up and rushed to hide his blushing cheeks with his scarf.   _ Does he know?  I thought Peachy was the only one who knew. _  Taeyong frowned in his mind.  He wasn’t embarrassed, or maybe he was.  Whatever it could have been, Taeyong couldn’t describe the feeling in his chest.

“Whatever, I’m fucking starving.  And I need a goddamn  _ drink _ .”

“ _ Yuta!” _  Johnny’s eyes widened, not harshly though.  Each of the boys laughed it off, some rather loudly.

“Let’s go downtown, y’know, to that place that always gives us free stuff,”  Mark suggested.

“Funny that you’d say that, considering you’re, I dunno,  _ loaded _ .”  Yuta paused.  “And you never even pay anyway!”

“Alright, alright, enough,”  Johnny coaxed, ushering Yuta down the street in the direction of their favorite restaurant.  “Somebody better get the man a drink before somebody  _ else _ loses a head.”

Taeyong frowned internally again, following behind the rest of his members like a little duckling.  He didn’t say a word; He only made tiny noises nobody else could hear.

When the group arrived at the restaurant, it was nearly one in the morning.  Not only did they manage to take home some free stuff, but they were open even in the early morning hours that they were all definitely still out and about.  The hostess greeted the boys with a smile and guided them to their usual table. Once they were seated and settled, Taeyong sighed deeply. He loved spending time with his boys, but in this moment he couldn’t think of much but the intense need to be spoiled.  He buried his face in the menu in an effort to hide his furrowed brow and little pout, though he knew everything on it like the back of his hand. 

“Why are you hiding, Taeyongie?”  Johnny spoke softly into Taeyong’s ear.  He noticed the way it flushed red as Taeyong shrunk into a pile of nothing.

“I’m… Cold…”  He mumbled quietly.

Johnny didn’t respond with words, only the gentle action of placing his jacket across Taeyong’s shoulders.  His hand lingered on Taeyong’s back for a moment before giving him one last pat and pulling back. Instead, he signaled to Jaehyun, who was sat on the opposite side of Taeyong.

“Check your phone,”  He mouthed, pointing to the screen on his own phone.

When Jaehyun read the words across his phone’s screen and tilted his head back up to gaze at Taeyong, he knew.

**From: mr. suh**

_ dude taeyong dropped Hard _

**To: mr. suh**

_ dude what do we do _

**From: mr. suh**

_ we baby him and spoil him until he is suffocated in our love, duh. _

**To: mr. suh**

_ sounds like a plan _

“Yong,”  Jaehyun said quietly, placing a firm hand on the boy’s thigh.  “Wanna get some fresh air?”

Taeyong just pouted in response.  “Nooo, it’s  _ cold _ .”

“C’mon, we can sit in the car with the heat on, yeah?”

Taeyong made a sound of protest, softly placing the menu down on the table.  Meanwhile, the rest of the boys paid them no mind. No one had noticed the now three empty seats at the table;  They were just content to have a night to themselves.

Taeyong had agreed and walked out hand-in-hand with Jaehyun, who was now leading him toward the car where the third boy was waiting for them.  Taeyong’s eyes beamed with delight when Jaehyun’s hand squeezed tighter, and he was greeted by Johnny’s warm smile. He could feel the comfortable air from inside the car against his skin, and he may as well have jumped into the back seat.  He fell into Johnny’s lap subconsciously, but decided once he felt the hand wrapped in his hair that he’d stay. Taeyong squeezed himself closer to Johnny so that Jaehyun could also fit into the back seat. Soon but not soon enough, the door was shut and locked, and Taeyong was sprawled out across the laps of his two favorite boys.  He fluttered his eyes closed peacefully, and finally allowed himself to calm down. With each little tug of Johnny’s hand on his smooth strands, and every soft kiss Jaehyun’s left across his hands and arms, Taeyong let himself slip the furthest away he could. Johnny cooed at Taeyong as he watched his eyes glaze over. 

“Are you tired, Taeyongie?” He questioned, though he already knew the answer.

“Mm-Hm,”  Taeyong replied, his voice slightly higher in pitch.  “Work’s hard. Am sleepy.” The words came out almost like a whimper.

“Wanna go home, baby?”  Jaehyun interjected softly. “I have an idea.”

Taeyong nodded, flashing a curious gaze.  “But dinner…”

“Don’t worry about it, angel.  I told Doyoung that Taeyong doesn’t feel well and that we’re taking him home and staying to keep him company.”  Jaehyun replied with a smile.

Taeyong’s big smile forced his eyes closed, and he wiggled happily the way he always did, cute little noises escaping him. 

“I’ll drive,”  Johnny gave Taeyong’s hair one last brush before stepping out of the car and back into the driver’s seat.  He turned around to look at Taeyong, “If you’re not gonna sit up and buckle, sit closer to Jaehyunie and let him hold you, alright?”

Taeyong nodded happily.  “Yes!” He nuzzled beside Jaehyun, and Jaehyun took Taeyong’s small hand into his own.

“Good boy.”  Jaehyun kissed the top of Taeyong’s head.  He felt his cheeks heat up again. He knew his ears were red as a tomato once again, except this time he didn’t mind.

Sooner than Taeyong could have realized, Johnny was carrying him through the door, and Jaehyun had sprinted upstairs to sift through his pajama drawer.  He picked out the ones he knew Taeyong liked best, along with a pair of sweats for Johnny and himself. He rushed back to where they were, only to find Taeyong sitting on the couch by himself, picking at his fingers anxiously.  Jaehyun knelt down on the floor next to the couch and placed his hands on top of Taeyong’s. 

“Don’t do that, Yongie.  That’s ouchie!” Jaehyun pouted.  “Where’s Johnny, love?”

Taeyong’s mouth fell open slightly, nodding in understanding.  “Dunno, said he wanna get something.”

Jaehyun sighed in adoration knowing more than well that his boyfriend was in the kitchen, retrieving the most important desire of Taeyong’s.

“I’m back, and I brought your jui-”

“ _ My sipsip! _ ”  Taeyong exclaimed happily. “Gimmiiiie!”  His hands automatically tried grabbing it, until Johnny pulled it back a bit glaring at him.

“Ahhh, Yongie what do you say first?”  

“Pwease! Yongie want the sipsip pwease!”  Taeyong smiled his infectious smile.

Johnny smiled in return, unable to resist his charm.  “That’s it, good boy Taeyongie!” He handed over the sippy cup, which Taeyong accepted happily.  He took a big sip, too big for him to take all at once. Some dripped off his chin, and he giggled cutely.

“Slow down, silly boy!  You’re gonna get all sticky!”  Johnny laughed alongside him, wiping the apple juice from his chin with a towel.

“Okie,”  Taeyong replied.  “I drink slow now.”

“I brought your PJs, did you wanna put them on?” Jaehyun suggested.  

Taeyong sprung up off the couch, “Yes, yes pwease! I do it by myself cause I’m big boy!”

Jaehyun and Johnny exchanged disbelieving, but adorning gazes.  They nodded in sync, and Taeyong rushed to the other room to get changed.  A few moments passed by, and some noises of struggle could be heard. A little tap against the wall, perhaps a whine or two.

“Jaehyuniiiie, Johnnyyy…”  The two exchanged glances once more before chuckling softly and heading into Taeyong’s room.  It was difficult not to burst out laughing upon the sight of Taeyong stuck in his pajama shirt, arms in the wrong holes, buttons still buttoned, and over his head.

“Oh baby boy, what did you do?” Johnny laughed, walking toward him.

Jaehyun helped Taeyong sit down on the bed, and Johnny stood over him, pulling the shirt back above his head.

“Whoa,”  Taeyong blinked several times and shook his head.  “It was dark in there.” He was greeted with their faces again, and he smiled brightly.

“Come here, Yong,” Johnny held out his hand for Taeyong to stand back up.  Jaehyun had already unbuttoned the shirt and was now holding it out for Taeyong to put his arms in.  Johnny was guiding his arms through the sleeves, and Jaehyun was making sure the shirt sat right on his shoulders.  Johnny had carefully buttoned it back up, and Taeyong watched him fondly. He couldn’t comprehend much in this state, but Taeyong was never in question of how well he was taken care of.  He was a spoiled little thing, and he knew it.

“Thank you,”  Taeyong said sheepishly.  He tried to hide his blush, but he couldn’t.  Jaehyun had circled around him and tipped his jaw up with his index finger.  He kissed the tip of his nose, smiling so wide his dimples popped out.

“You don’t need to hide, love.  It’s okay.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened, and he slowly lifted a finger to poke smack in the middle of Jaehyun’s dimple. He giggled uncontrollably as he kept poking the indents in Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“Dimples!”  Taeyong chanted.

Jaehyun just laughed, his cheeks dusted pink.  “Alright now, let’s lay down. Weren’t you exhausted a few minutes ago?”

Johnny had already shut off the big light and turned on the night light, and he was working on queuing up Taeyong’s favorite princess movie.  Jaehyun tucked Taeyong under the covers and gave him his safety blanket, and as he plopped himself down beside Taeyong, Johnny had done the same.  Taeyong had wrapped an arm around each of theirs, pulling them as close as he could until he was squished and warm. He felt comfortable in this spot, calm and protected in the arms of his most beloved.

“Sleepy…”  He trailed off, losing consciousness by the minute.

“Go to sleep, angel,”  Johnny gripped his hand.  “We’re right here.”

Taeyong had reached for the TV remote, and his little finger pressed the ‘off’ button before tossing it to the edge of the bed.  He stared between the two boys, obviously wanting something. Both smiled, giving into his wishes rather easily.

“What, love?”  Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong shrunk.  He wanted badly to ask the question, but the words just wouldn’t leave his head.  “Um.”

“Baby, it’s just us.”  Johnny reassured. “You’re so shy today.”

“Pwease, can you sing to me? Pwease, wanna fall asleep to your voices,”  Taeyong pulled the duvet over his head, blushing profusely. Johnny and Jaehyun couldn’t help but coo at him, wanting to burst into tears at the precious nature of their baby boy, but instead they just smiled.  Together, they pulled the duvet back down and looked into his eyes. It was Jaehyun first, he began coating their ears with the pleasant sound of his voice.

“ _ Is there anything that shines as much as you?  What if you can’t hear my song, because you’re too far away?” _

Johnny continued, picking up on the familiar tune.

“ _ What I’m looking at, is that you?  Every night, I look at you.” _

Taeyong’s eyes would barely stay open now, and his grip on the boys’ arms tightened with each word they sang.  He was so, so comfortable. In his half asleep and dazed state, he could still mutter a few words to them.

“Lucky,” he whimpered, his exhaustion present.  “Yongie’s… Lucky.”

Together, Johnny and Jaehyun sent Taeyong off into the land of dreams.  They sang, they harmonized perfectly, created the most beautiful sounds for their most beautiful boy.  Johnny’s hand found its way into Taeyong’s hair again, and Jaehyuns arm lay across his torso, holding him close, safe and sound.  They continued to serenade him to sleep, together.

“ _ I pray that you’ll fall into my arms, my shooting star.  I won’t ever let you go, my shining star.” _

And there was never a night that Taeyong had slept more soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> the song johnny and jaehyun are singing is star, by heize <3 i dont own any lyrics, it’s just the english translation! i hope you enjoyed this soft lil thing~


End file.
